Death Is Only The Beginning
by Verbophobic
Summary: Should this be a David/Oc story. Anyway- Caught in the rain and with next to no one around Laddie clings to the only girl he sees. The freezing winds get to them and she gives the small child her jacket. She dies but that is only the beginning.


**Ok so a David/Avery (my Oc) story. Well I have got absolutely no ideas for it. Normally I get my ideas from stupid little thing that happen during the day, i.e. dropping food, tripping, walking past a whore etc. but now that I can't do ANY of that I get no ideas. (Can't do any of that because of my broken ankle) **

Rain poured down in rivers and everyone ran from the now dead concert to find shelter. All, that is, except one girl. She had an umbrella open and was mostly protected from the rain. Her orange hair shone bright because her umbrella was clear and see through. It was the only thing of color that anyone might have been able to see on her. That and possibly her left eye. The light jade shone bright while the sapphire blue was hidden by the darkness around her. And it was the hair of the short girl, she stood at only four feet and ten inches, that had drawn a lost and soaked boy to her. "May I stand under the umbrella with you miss?" The girl, started, turned to look behind her. And there standing, only a bit over a foot shorter than herself, was a young boy no older than eight or nine. She quickly moved closer to him so that they were both covered. "I'm Laddie." He said while looking up at her.

She smiled softly down at him and put a hand on his head. His leather Jacket had kept him mostly dry but the rain had managed to still get in it. "Take that jacket off." She told him, and because she had been nice to him he did. "Hold this a moment." She again told him while giving him the umbrella. Then the girl removed her own and mostly dry zip up hoodie. "Put this on, it will be warmer and dryer. You will be less likely to catch cold with it." And then she took his jacket and the umbrella back. Once he had the jacket on she smiled at him. "I'm Avery." Laddie grinned at her.

"That's a pretty name." He said and she softly laughed. Then she lead him over to a bench and she sat down then allowed him to sit in her lap so that his pant's didn't get any more wet. "When my brothers come you wanna come back with us? It's warm where we live." Avery softly laughed and put a hand on his head.

"I would like that but you aren't supposed to invite strangers into your home." Avery put a hand on his cheeks and felt how cold he was. "Hold this again, please?" This time she asked him to hold the umbrella rather than telling him to. Laddie of course did as asked. And then her warm and dry hand were pressed against his face, trying to help warm him up more. "Now tell me, why aren't you with your brothers currently?"

"I was with Star. But then when it started to rain she ran off with everybody else. And Michael." He looked a bit disheartened at this so Avery pulled him close, letting him know that she wasn't going to leave. She whispered in his ear for him to tell her about his brothers. Laddie visibly became less saddened when he talked about the boys he lived with.

.~:*:~.

It was close to two hours by the time the rain stopped. Avery knew that Laddie's brothers weren't coming from the moment he had said that he had been with Star. The boys he had told her about, Paul, Marco, David and Dwayne, would be expecting the boy to be with the girl. And then Avery looked down at the small boy leaning against her chest. He had fallen asleep a while ago and she feared he was coming down with a fever. But for now she was worried about balancing the umbrella and trying to warm him up. His tiny hands fit within her own and she was willingly giving as much of her own body heat to him as possible.

Not long after the sound of bikes entered her ears and then it was gone. That and cursing boys. One voice stood out more than the rest. "As soon as we find him better hope that he is fine and dry or it will be your hide Star." The man growled. "It is too cold out here for him." That was right. Avery had put Laddie's leather Jacket over her sweatshirt because he had started to shiver a while ago, it helped but not much. She stayed with her arms wrapped around him. And shivers wracked her body. Not once until she had heard the guy's voice had she noticed the chill that reached to her bones.

"Avery?" Laddie asked sleepily. "Are you alright?" Then he looked up at her and lightly touched her lips. "I didn't remember you having blue lipstick on before." And Avery realized that her body had become so cold that she was now pale and her body was cold, hell Laddie was now warmer than her. But she smiled softly down at him, and with that gesture she felt her lip tear open in several places. Small trickles of blood were forming and she licked her lips trying to make them perhaps a bit warmer. But then he heard a voice calling his name. "Paul!" He called back. And then she heard the heavy foot falls of several people.

It didn't take long for their forms to be seen through the fog of the misting rain. Two forms became three then four. By the end six people were coming towards her. And with the descriptions from Laddie from earlier it seemed that it was David at the head with A strong hand gripping Star's arm. He was dragging her, not risking her getting away. And as soon as he saw that Laddie looked perfectly fine he pushed her away into another boy's arms, that one was Michael. As soon as they were close enough Laddie jumped off on her lap and ran to the boys. His small arms barely making it fully around Dwayne's, the dark haired boy's, legs. Marco and Paul got close to him, making sure that he was alright. But it was David that ultimately took Laddie's attention.

There was talking between the squatting man and the boy. She took this time to gingerly stand. In her mind she was shouting in pain, but this wasn't the worst she had encountered. Hypothermia was setting in and she could feel it. Avery slowly made her way away, trying to get away before any of Laddie's brothers noticed her. When she next looked over her shoulder she saw nothing but the veil of mist. But she didn't make it far before she collapsed. Her legs gave out as her body started to give up the fight for life. She knew she was going to die. It wasn't that hard to figure out. The umbrella fell from her hand and the wind picked up blowing it away from her, back towards where she had left Laddie. Then the light left her eyes and she drew in one last breath before it silently left her, not to be replaced.

.~:*:~.

"But David, we have to find her." Laddie too, almost didn't believe that there was a girl. But he had proof. Avery's sweatshirt was still on him. Then he tried a different tactic. "She is cool, you'd like her. She may like make up, I don't understand why she applied it while I was sleeping but still..." He trailed off as David pulled him to face him. And then David asked him what makeup he was talking about. Everyone but Laddie had an idea of what was really going on with the girl. "Well she like put on blue lipstick." And they knew that the girl wasn't going to live long. But If it was what Laddie really wanted they would go find her. "Wait!" Laddie yelled.

His eyes were on something and the boys turned to look. All they saw was a lone, clear, umbrella fly by. "It's just an umbrella." Paul said but then he got this feeling about who it may belong to, they all did. Driving up and down the board walk they had seen no one but Star. And if there was a girl like Laddie had said... "Let it be. We need to go home, it's almost morning." They would go looking for Avery, they were sure now that she had collapsed and most likely was dead.


End file.
